highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DeathGodPrayer/re Talk about season 2
Season 2 Has Started!!! :D (now go out there and watch it, you've been waiting for it no?) ''SEASON 2 HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED 'release date: 7/7/13 (July 2013)' .'''Another blog about season 2: Second Season Confirmed ( I was to lazy to write everything here, I think I also wont be deleting what was writen in this blog ) What was here before the announcement of season 2 Information so far: Season 2 might be released in Fall of 2012, if no then its more likely to comeout in 2013. It has been speculated that there will be something like 30 episodes. There may be 6 OAV's/ special episodes before the second season. The anime will need to have more than 50 episodes ( in total ). There has been speculation of "College DxD" being made after Highschool DxD has finished. If anyone has more information the please tell me. My Opinion: I really liked the anime and I think its the best anime that I have seen so far, it would be realy great if the anime will have more than 100 ep. And I hope the creators of the anime will see this post because everybody here wants a second season. :) Also if you have a way of contracting the creators of HIGHSCHOOL DxD then please show them this post. Another Opinion: The High School DxD anime is definitely one of my favourtie anime and probably the best ecchi anime out so far. There's a good chance that there will be more seasons in the future. Here's my opinion on how they will be done. We already have the first season: Season 1 - 12 Episode (1-Cour) - Covers the first story arc (LN volumes 1-2), includes material from volume 8 The future seasons will probably be done like this: ¦Season 2 - 24-26 Episodes (2-Cour) - Covers the second story arc (LN volumes 3-6), might include material from volume 8 and 13 my take on S2 is the same but you should know it won't come out that quick. I give or take a year for S2 to come out. Season 3 - 24-26 Episodes (2-Cour) - Covers the third story arc (LN volumes 7, 9-12), might include material from volume 8 and 13 I also agree with your S3 but if they do that, it would catch up to the LNs too quickly. They is always a gap between how far the anime and LN goes. This probably won't start till i'll say 3 years later. Season 4 - ??? - Covers the fourth story arc There could be OVAs between the seasons that includes material from Volume 8 and 13 that are released between the seasons. To add to my speculation about the releases, let's assume that: 3 light novel volumes are released every year The light novels stop continue indefinitely There are 3-5 volumes in each story arc A new season is released every year In 2013: 6 volumes of the novel would have been covered by the anime There will be 16 volumes of the light novel In 2014: 12 volumes of the novel would have been covered by the anime. There will be 19 volumes of the light novel etc... So theoretically, the anime won't ever catch up with the light novel unless they skip some of the volumes or make a 4-cour anime. It would be even more behind if they make future seasons 1-cour instead of 2-cour. By the way the light novels can be read here: http://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=High_School_DxD and here: http://forums.animesuki.com/group.php?groupid=765 P.S This was the post Talk about season 2 that was deleted because it wasnt a blog post. Thank you Stellar rose for the Another Opinion and Thank you Unknownuser for the second site where you can read light novels. Reply ( If I made any mistakes then I'm sorry ) edit Category:Blog posts Category:Anime